


SEEU

by KACrocker



Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Army, Bighit, Debut, F/M, HYYH, Original Character(s), Pre-debut, Realistic, Vocaloid - Freeform, Wings, bts fic, idol, idol culture, korean pop - Freeform, kpop, kpop idol, love yourself, online artist, realistic fiction, txt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACrocker/pseuds/KACrocker
Summary: Min KeiRen is a highly successful music producer and singer who gained fame through Youtube. Although personally satisfied with her position, income, and current creative freedom her brother, Min Yoongi, has pushed for her to sign and join an entertainment company just in case. He didn't want her to lose her creative freedom, he just wanted her to have something to fall back on. Kei has never been a fan of idol culture in general and thought it'd rob her of her personality and style, until the CEO of BigHit, Bang Si Hyuk, contacts Kei himself giving her what would appear to be the dream deal.-100% creative freedom.-no Idol training.-being in the same company as her brother.The dream deal.Right?





	SEEU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new to AO3! I have finally decided to leave the depths of Wattpad and come on over here, AO3 Army I hope you accept me! I'm not sure how long this will be yet, but I started with 52. I'm mainly trying to play around and learn the website.
> 
> Anyways, this is a story concept I really enjoyed thinking about and I decided to write it out, I hope if you read it you enjoy it! :)

My heart pounded.

Was this actually happening? Did I actually reach the milestone every online content creator dreams of hitting? Did I really hit one million subscribers?

"What!? All I do is make random songs with pretty pictures and post them to the Internet, and now suddenly I just accumulate one million subscribers? Where was this when I was in high-school?! I could've been the next Justin Bieber!" The last part I giggle to myself about.

Just as I was settling into my accomplishment, my phone buzzed and the ringtone played: Expensive Girl, by the one and only Kim Namjoon. An oldie, but a goodie obviously. Picking it up, the name, "It's your brother answer the goddamn phone." Flashed before my eyes. What could he want at Oh I don't know, one o'clock in the morning?

"What is Yoongi? Call to congratulate me? Or call to just annoy me, cause I've got a new MV I'm trying to put out by the end of the month." I could here some laughing over the phone before he spoke again,

"Eh, both? I guess? I was watching the sub count go up and got the exact screenshot. I'll text it over for whatever video your going to make."

I smiled, "Ah! Thank you very much!" There was a long pause of silence between us before he spoke again.

"How many agencies have contacted you since your one song blew up in popularity?"

"Ah- Uhm, let me see.. JYP, S.M, FNC, and YG." I scrolled through my email list, "Oh! BigHit also emailed me. I don't even think I replied to them though."

"Why didn't you?" Yoongi asked, his tone suggested confusion.

"Why didn't I? Yoongi you know why. I don't want to be apart of a company, especially BigHit. Do you realize just how many people would say I'm 'Living in your shadow.' If I did that?" I sighed, "The age of the Internet is here, I can be successful without a company backing me up. Exhibit A, my one million subscribers."

"Well what if you want to go on tour? Regardless if you stay animated or not, you'd need a manager, tour manager, assistants, etc. you can't do all that independently."

Crap. He got me there.

Since we were both little, it was our dreams to become music artists and perform across the globe. The only reason I got into the industry so late was because of our parents. I watched them tear up and throw away my brothers lyrics, so I kept mine a secret and didn't try to produce anything. That was until I was gifted a MIDI set, drawing tablet, and new computer from the Min Yoongi himself for my 20th birthday. How I managed to get him to shell out that much money for me is beyond me. But then again, him and everyone else in BTS are millionaires and drip in Chanel, YSL, and Gucci. No lie, Jimin wore a Saint Laurent shirt and a YSL chain casually during a VLive. As if it was no big deal!

"I don't know Yoongi. Can't I just hire an independent manager and stuff? Why does it have to be a company?"

I could hear grumbling through the phone, "Did you even bother to read BigHit's email?" I stayed silent indicating a no. Then immediately I began to read.

It read:

"Hello KeiRen!

We noticed that your song entitled "Circles." Became a major success and topped the YouTube trending list worldwide for a solid 2 weeks! We wanted to extend you an offer to come work with BigHit as a musician artist and producer.

We understand you may have hesitations as your brother is a member of BTS, however we have thought this through. We decided that if you wished to join the company, instead of having a separated universe, we could simply make yours connect to the BU and TU as well. Think of it like a bridge.

What we offer in exchange for your partnership is as follow: as long as it follows concept; 100% creative freedom, A VLive channel, permission to continue with your normal YouTube channel uploading schedule, freedom to switch between real life and animated aspects at will, and much more.

What we would expect out of you is as follows: Follow the concept, play ads before all your MV and lyric videos, participate in interviews, go on tour, have a live debut, be willing to have fan meets/public appearances, learn choreography even if it may not be used, no romantic relationships.

We hope you consider our offer!

Sincerely,  
Bang Sihyuk"

At the bottom was a phone number.

"Hello? Earth to KeiRen? Are you okay?" Yoongi asked.

"I... I am fine.. I just need to make a phone call in the morning, uh... Love you bye!" The night passed quickly for me, and before I knew it, I was already dialing the number given.

"Hi, thank you for calling BigHit entertainment, how may I help you?"

My heart is beating so damn fast.

"Yes, I'm calling in regards to an email I was sent. May I please be transferred over to the CEO?"


End file.
